An Then, Things Got Complicated
by Lola Slade
Summary: When one night of foolish drunkenness comes back to haunt Severus 16 years later, what will he do? And what of Harry? Slash(mild) but NOT SSHP! New Chap uploaded! OotP spoilers!
1. OOPS!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the marvelous J.K. RowlingI'm just borrowing.

Summary: What happens when a mistake made in a fit of drunkenness comes back to haunt Severus 16 years later? And what of Harry?

****

And Then, Things Got Complicated

Prologue:

Severus, stumbling over his own feet, rose slowly from the cushy, crimson couch on which he had been sitting for the past half-hour. He was far too intoxicated at this point to care that he was making a fool of himself in front of his classmatesGryffindors, no less! Looking around in hazy amusement at his fellow Seventeen-year olds, he took another shot of fire whiskey, passing the shot glass back to a semi-conscious Pettigrew.

Stumbling over his own feet for a moment, Severus nearly toppled over a mis-placed tea table as he went crashing into a tall, extremely pretty girl with mesmerizing, verdant eyes. Almost like emeralds' thought a barely lucid Snape. Far past caring what anyone thought of him, this being the farewell party, of sorts, for this year's Seventh Years, Severus leaned down and rested his forehead against the girl's. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her but, brushing off his slight unease, he brought his hands up to her face and touched her cheeks tenderly. Closing his eyes, and thoroughly damning the consequences, Severus kissed the girl full on the mouth. After a few minutes of shyly kissing her, the strange girl emboldened Severus when she deepened the kiss, snaking her tongue into his mouth.

The both of them where so oblivious to the time and their surroundings that both were thoroughly surprised when they broke apart to see that they had somehow made it to the boy's dorms and that the sky was shining with stars. The last thing Severus remembered before the haze took over was the bright shining of emerald eyes.

~*~

As Severus sat up in an unfamiliar bed, his temples throbbing with a painful hangover, he glanced around the room wearily. His feelings of unease grew as he noticed the painfully bright, painfully _red_ curtains hanging around the four-poster he was presently occupying. Growing slightly frantic, he stumbled out of the bed, trying to find his clothes without waking anyone. When did I take them off, anyway?' a slightly frantic Severus thought, racking his brain for a memory, ANY memory of what had occurred.

When a door creaked open at the end of the dormitory, Severus glanced up quickly, half in shock, half in fear. What he saw made his face drain of all color and managed to effectively stumble to the floor in a heap of blankets. Lily Evens, James Bloody _Potter's FIANCEE_, was standing in the door of the dorm bathroom, looking pale indeed. No matter how much he tried to shake off the notion that it had not, COULD NOT have been her, a little voice in the back of his mind insisted that he _had_ recognized her.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Severus beat her to it, saying the two words he knew they both had been thinking.

"Oh, SHIT!"


	2. Chapter One: The Mirror Never Lies

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the marvelous J.K. RowlingI'm just borrowing.

****

Summary: What happens when a mistake made in a fit of drunkenness comes back to haunt Severus 16 years later? And what of Harry? R for later chapters, mild language, sexual innuendo, and slight BZ (Blaise Zambini)/HP Slash in later chaptersNOT HP/SS SLASH!*

****

And Then, Things Got Complicated

****

Chapter One: The Mirror Never Lies

Staring at his reflection in the dimly-lit bathroom, Harry studied the image peering back at him. It was almost as if he were looking at a total stranger. His hair, once thick and unruly, was now as thin as silk and hanging down in soft, straight locks that fell to his chin. His face, no longer round and childness, had not only lost its childish roundness, but also had lengthened some. His face was most noticeably different than anything else, as it had changed the most. His cheekbones, high and regal, could easily have rivalled the elder Malfoy's. His eyes, still strikingly emerald green, were more almond shaped now, with long, thick black lashes that gave him a decisively exotic and mysterious look. His nose, while distinctly more romanesque, was still straight but, his mouth, full and pouty as usual, remained unchanged. Had Harry had an ounce of vanity in his blood, he could have easily called himself striking, or even stunningwell, as far as a man can BE either striking or stunning, that is. One thing was certain, though. He was no longer a carbon-copy of his father, James Potter. In fact, were it not for their shared name, no one would have been able to guess that they were even related.

A dull ache surged through his back and Harry realized, for the first time, that he actually had to slump over now to look into the mirror. He was no longer a mere 5'5", but a towering 6'3", with shoulders to rival the 'great, greasy git's'. Harry quickly snapped out of his daze when he heard the sounds of people stirring in #4 Privet Drive. With a quick stretch, Harry shook himself out of his daze and began to get ready for the day, knowing he would not have time once the Dursleys were up and about. Despite his friends' threats, the Dursleys had treated him appallingly since he had come home from his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Throwing on some of Dudley's old pants, which were more like skater shorts now, and an old tee-shirt, which seemed to fit his longer torso better now that he had grown, Harry rushed out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, never noticing that his glasses had not left his desk since that morning.

*

Harry cooked in silence as the three sour-faced Dursleys made their way into their kitchen, muttering disdainfully about Harry under their breath. He only briefly glanced up when he heard the ruffle of newspaper, which meant he was being effectively ignored by his uncle. Harry started violently when he saw the date, 'JULY 31st'. It had been his birthday for nine hours and he had not even realized it. Shrugging slightly, he put it down to the fact that he had not been sleeping that well lately and, as of last June, he had stopped caring about much of anything. Harry could honestly care less that he was the either ignored, or made to do hard labor by his Aunt and Uncle. He could care less that his cousin, despite Harry's towering height, used him as a punching bag, and he could care less that he hadn't had a letter from either Ron or Hermione in over a month. The one person Harry had cared about had been snatched from him, and it had been his fault. No matter what anyone said, Harry knew that it was HIS, and only his fault that Sirius had died. So, Harry merely went through the motions of living, keeping his promise to write to Moody and Remus, keeping his letters cheery, if only to keep them at bay. But in reality, Harry was anything but cheery and, when he wasn't performing back-breaking labor, or recoving from his cousin's sound beatings, he was holed up in his dark, cave-like room, pouring over his old text books, if only to distract his mind. Harry, starting at the sound of the rustle of newspaper, shook himself from his thoughts before he made the mistake of burning the Dursleys' sausage.

Silently putting their breakfast in front of them, he sliced a small orange for himself and was about to sneak out when the sharp voice of his Aunt Petunia stopped him.

"Boy, get back here now! You have chores to do and I want them done before lunch! The list is on the table and I expect you to get to work at once! We are having company this evening and I want this house in tip-top shape, understood?"

"Yes, Aunt," muttered Harry, his voice complacent.

"Good. Now, here, take the list and get to it". With that, a long, scrawled list of chores was thrust into Harry's hand and he was shoved out of the kitchen.

'mow the front, back, and side lawns; wash all the windows, inside AND outside; prune the bushes out front; water the garden; do Dudley's dirty laundry, make all the beds, mop the kitchen floor, vaccuum, dust, and do the dishes, and clean those bathrooms! Company will be here shortly before 2pm so, I expect everything to be done BEFORE then or no dinner for a week! '

With a slightly defeated sigh, Harry set to work, knowing that his body would not hold out if he had to go without food for another two days, let alone a week. It was only through Remus's generous gift of Honeyduke's Chocolate that Harry was able to maintain his abismally sparse diet. Even though he had splurged on chocolate and sweets, he had still managed to loose weight in the process of shooting up a good ten inches, leaving him nearly as thin as a rail.

Heading outside, Harry got to work, working long and hard, not even stopping for a water or bathroom break, as he might have done on any other day. His back ached from the furvor with which he was tackling his chores and he seemed nearly on the verge of blacking out at least twice before he finished his chores in time to grab a slice of stale bread and a half a glass of water before it was time for him to disappear for the afternoon.

Sweaty and tired, he trudged upstairs to his room and as good as collapsed onto his bed in time to see three, large owls come sweeping into his window. The first owl, white and fluffy, he recognized as his own Hedwig, the second looked like Remus's own gray Aggie, and the third was a regal-looking Hogwarts' owl, bearing a thick letter with the Hogwart's seal. Ignoring the other two owls for the moment, Harry snatched the Hogwarts letter and tore it open, knowing what was inside.

Quickly unfolding the sealed envelope, he saw three pieces of parchment drop into his lap.

(reading) "Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you of your exemplary performance in your O.W.L.s Your results were as follows:

Charms (practical): E, Charms (written): E, O.W.L.: E

Divination (practical): E, O.W.L.:E

Herbology (written): A, Herbology (practical):E, O.W.L.: E

Care of Magical Creatures (written): O, Care of Magical Creatures (practical): E, O.W.L.: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts (written):O, Defense Against the Dark Arts (practical): O, O.W.L.: O

History of Magic (written):P, O.W.L.:P

Astronomy (written): E, Astronomy (practical): excused, O.W.L.: E

Potions (written): E, Potions (practical):O, O.W.L.:O

Transfiguration (written): E, Transfiguration (practical):O, O.W.L.: O

Congradulations, Mr. Potter, you have received a total of 8 O.W.L.s! The following is a list of classes you have met the standard to enroll for in in the next year, if you so choose.

Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts

Advanced Transfiguration

N.E.W.T. level Potions

Additional N.E.W.T. level classes may be added, at your own request.

Sincerely, Jameson Patters

O.W.L. Board of Trustees."

Harry, barely able to contain his excitement, quickly scanned the other two letters, one telling him that the Hogwarts Express leaves 'precisely at 11am on September the first at Kings' Cross, on Platform 9 3/4,' the other listing the books that he would need for his advanced classes. Smiling to himself for the first time in a month, Harry lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Perhaps life isn't too bad, after all'.

__


	3. Chapter Two: When The Other Shoe Drops

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the marvelous J.K. RowlingI'm just borrowing.

Summary: What happens when a mistake made in a fit of drunkenness comes back to haunt Severus 16 years later? And what of Harry?

****

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry it took so long but, my sodding muse was being a complete prickAnyway, as a bit of a warning, this Chapter contains VIOLENCE(abuse) and LOTS of PLOT! It may seem like Rambo-style overkill, but bear with meit is all necessary and all of it needed to happen early onI'm not so sure about how the Chapter turned out, over all( better? Worse?) but, I hope YOU like it. Please keep on R and R

And Then, Things Got Complicated

Chapter Two: When The Other Shoe Drops

Happiness. Harry knew there was a reason that this term, this_emotion_ was so foreign to him but, even two days after what he termed 'the incident,' his emotions were still reeling from the blow they'd received.

The morning had dawned bright and breezy, the pure beauty of the filtered sunlight making Harry smile, despite himself. His smile wavered however, when a tawny, unfamiliar owl, carrying some very official looking papers, flew in through his window, dumping the documents unceremoniously on his lap before taking off again. After scanning the papers somewhat warily, whatever light heartedness Harry had felt left him when he read the familiar handwriting scrawled across the top of the first document, ' The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black'. His heart was beating so fiercely, Harry could practically feel it in his throat, constricting his breathing and making his heart clench painfully. 'Sirius, oh MerlinSirius, what have I done?' was all Harry could think as he tried to reign in his emotions enough to actually read the contents of his godfather's will.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound body and mind, do hereby bequeath my Estate, in its entirety, to my Godson, Harry James Potter. To my dear friend Remus J. Lupin, I do hereby bequeath the entire contents of my Gringotts account"

Harry could not read anymore as he was having trouble breathing and his eyes were tearing up. He sat there, in perfect silence, trying not to cry for a good fifteen minutes before he remembered that there had been another document in the pile with his godfather's will. Hands shaking, Harry picked up the next document, which looked as if it were yet another official bank document.

"Mr. Potter, 

It has come to our attention at the gringotts counsil of accounts, that you have recently come into your inheritance.. As the official executors of the will of Mr.. Black, it is our duty to inform you of the contents of your estate.. Upon Mr.. Black's request, you will inherit the following: #12 grimmauld place, london, england; black manor and the adjoining grounds in vienna, Austria; #19 1/2 Rue ste.. Michel, ile ste.. louis, paris , france; and one , black, flying harley davidson. A representative of gringotts will arrive at your place of residence on august 5th to finalize the paperwork. We offer our sincere condolences for your loss and appologize for any inconvenience it may cause..

Sincerely,

Thorg f. bucklebolt, chair-goblin for gringotts wizarding bank, london branch".

A million thoughts raced through Harry's mind as he read the letter for a second and a third time. 'Grimmauld Place? A manor in Austria? A house in Paris? His flying motorbike? He left it ALL to me? Oh Merlin, if I though it would bring you back, Sirius, I would torch it all! Wait! A Gringotts goblin, HERE?! Oh shit! OH SHIT! OH shit oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiiit! Uncle Vernon is going to KILL me! Bugger the threats from last year if he sees a GOBLIN in his bloody HOUSE!' As Harry sat, petrified, envisioning his pending doom with frightening clarity, the loud booming voice of his uncle brought him back to reality.

"BOY!! Get your useless ARSE down here, THIS INSTANT!!!" 

Sighing in defeat, Harry trudged downstairs, wondering what-beside his continued existence-could have incensed his uncle so much. Upon entering the entrance hall, however, it became clear to Harry what the problem was. Two owls were zooming around the living room, dodging Vernon's meaty fists with swoops and dives, while clutching their burdens protectively. The first owl, a black Eagle owl, hooting indignantly as he spotted Harry, lightly dropping an official looking letter in his hand. 'What now?!' The second owl, gray and fluffy, dropped a very yellowed, tattered, wax-sealed envelope, which had an unfamiliar insignia upon it, into Harry's hand. He tucked both letters into his pockets as the owls swooped out of the open windows. Harry watched them go for a moment before turning his attention back to his furious uncle.

"What in the BLOODY HELL was THAT about, boy?! Ruddy owls!in THIS house!no goodARGHH!!"

Harry, despite his blank expression, was struggling to hide his amusement at his uncle's frustration.

"Both why those owls were here, and what they brought with them is no concern of yours. That's MY business, and mine alone".

However stoic Harry's tone, however calm his gaze, this only served to further infuriate his uncle. His face turning several shades of purple, Vernon stalked toward Harry, looking livid. Despite Harry's considerable height advantage, the boy still cringed and backed away until his back hit the far wall. Seeing the menacing glint in his uncle's eyes, Harry blanched, afraid of what was coming. SMACK! Harry hadn't had to wait long for his uncle's heavy fist to connect painfully with the side of his face, sending a resounding echo around the room. Clutching his face in pain, Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; his mouth was gushing blood. Before Harry had time to react, his uncle's fist was colliding again, and again, and again with Harry's face, chest, shoulders, and back. Unknowingly, Harry had slid down the wall to a crouching position, trying to shield himself from the blows with very little success. Before Harry could process that the blows to his shoulders had ceased, his head was slammed, with a disgusting CRUNCH into the wall behind him. A sticky wetness spread slowly through his hair, matting it, as the world faded to black.

When he came to, he was still on the floor of the living room, his uncle still looming over him with that ominous smile, clutching a very familiar, and very OPENED Ministry letter. Harry was speechless and could do nothing but glare in contempt at The Spawn of Satan, a.k.a., Uncle Vernon. Harry's obvious dislike only seemed to make his manic grin spread before he spoke.

"This_note_ of yours, from your FREAK Ministry was very enlightening," he began to snicker cruelly, " they just wanted to say SO _sorry_ about your _godfather_," he said snidely, spitting the word 'godfather' like a curse.

At Harry's stunned expression, Vernon lost all semblance of control and, picking Harry up, the boy's shoulder in a crushing deathgrip, he yanked the boy to a standing position so he could look in the boy's eyes.

"Amusing as that letter provedyou had best understand that I _will NOT_ tolerate even ONE. MORE. OWL. UNDERSTAND?!"

Harry managed to nod numbly and Uncle Vernon let the boy go, promptly causing the exhausted boy to slump to his knees again, temples throbbing painfully.

Now, two days after 'the incident,' Harry was sitting in solemn silence in his dark, den-like room. He had long since stopped counting down the days to his return to Hogwarts. His world had collapsed far too much in so little time. But, of all the heart breaking news he'd had to endure, the second letter that had arrived two days ago, the tattered letter, had effectively destroyed Harry's will to struggle any longer.

He had been sitting on his bedroom floor, still weak and bloody, when he saw the edge of the yellowed envelope sticking out of his pocket. 'I guess Uncle Vernon didn't notice it'. Realizing that he 'might as well,' seeing as he wasn't in a fit state to do much else, he opened the letter. Scanning it briefly, he nearly swore outright when he saw the signature. 'Lily Evens-Potter'. Setting himself comfortably on his floor, he began to read.

"Harry,

As much as I want to be by your side, if you are reading this then James and I have indeed passed on. Just know that we will always love you, my darling, and that we are proud of you always. You are our angel, our god-send. Now, as much as it pains me to do so, as I would rather shelter you from this pain than anything, you deserve to know the truth. You must know the truth. You are not a Potter. Although I am uncertain as to whose son you may be, it is impossible that you are James's, as he had been infertile nearly all his life. You see, in James and my last year, the Gryffindors decided to put past fueds to rest for a night and we held a LARGE party in Gryffindor Tower, with all the Seventh years from ALL the houses in attendance. As I am human, I made a mistake and ended up in bed with someoneI was still to drunk to remember who, in all honesty. It is very possible that you are the result of this but, it is also possible that you are the result of a very powerful, Blood-Heir Ritual between James, Sirius, and I. You see, Sirius knew that James could not produce children and he also knew how much this pained him. Sirius, on the other hand, was more thanadequate in this area and suggested we use ritual to see if I could become pregnant. Now, I am sure by now you know how babies are made and will need no explanation as to what this ritual entails so, I will move on. Needless to say, I found out, three months after both the party AND the ritual-hence my uncertainty-that I was pregnant. It is very possible that you are the son of one of the Slytherin men who was in Seventh year from me (yes,he's a Slytherin, I know that much), but is just as equally possible that you are your godfather's son. Harry, I cannot begin to appologize enough for what this must be doing to you, but know, even if you are the result of the one night between the strange man and I, know that you are loved completely, NEVER regretted, and definitely NOT a mistake. I love you, my dearest.

Love always,

Lily"

Harry had sobbed heart-wrenchingly, on and off, for nearly two full days before he had lapsed into an oppressing silence. Now, even as he sat in solitude, he would not allow his mind to wander, fearing that his depression would consume him. His mind was an utter void, and he could not help but smile ruefully at this. 'If I ever have to do Occlumency with _Snape_ again, won't HE be surprised?' he mused wryly. The one thought he could never quite manage to banish, however, was one small, unbidden phrase that the nasty little voice in the back of his head kept repeating nastily, as it had since he had learned the truth. *_Poor ickle Potter isn't even a bloody Potter*_ With this thought, always came another, equally as unpleasant. Was he really the result of a one-night stand, or had he inadvertently killed his _real_ father last June?

________________________

***A/N: **Hope you likethe plot gets far more intense from here on out. Violence, depression, emotional withdrawal, violent outbursts, SLASH, and some very perverse humor, on HP and SS sideDefinitely a Dark Comedy/Drama!

And now, ladies and gents, **I have an author's challenge for you! **

*~I, Lola Slade, offer all willing authors the following challenge:

Must be a sixth year fic (AU or post-OotP optional)! 

2)Lucius Malfoy is HP's biological father! (I don't care how you explain it or justify it, BUT you must NOT change his personality!~hence the word 'challenge')

3)Harry begins to show physical changes and SOMEBODY (you pick who) has to help him cope with the truth.

4)Both Remus Lupin AND Severus Snape must play significant roles in the fic.

Good Luck and I hope you take up the challenge

~_STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER THREE, IN WHICH HARRY TAKES ON SOME OF SNAPE'S MORE*CHARMING* PERSONALITY TRAITS IN"Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde, a.k.a., Harry Potter, Major Headcase" _


	4. Chapter Three: Dr Jekyl and Mr Hyde, ak

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the marvelous J.K. RowlingI'm just borrowing.

****

Summary: What happens when a mistake made in a fit of drunkenness comes back to haunt Severus 16 years later? And what of Harry? R for later chapters, mild language, sexual innuendo, and slight BZ (Blaise Zambini)/HP Slash in later chaptersNOT HP/SS SLASH!*

****

There will be violencejust a reminder. I want to poll my readers: How do you think that Harry should find out whether Snape or Sirius is his father? A) a pensieve, B) a magical 'blood test', C) Dumbledore, or D) Severus should figure it out first and be the one to tell him

Sorry it took so long to updateMuses, especially titchy males, are SO fickleplease keep R and R-ing! Hope you like

****

And Then, Things Got Complicated

**Chapter Three: Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde, a.k.a. Harry Potter, Major Headcase**

Harry fumed silently as he lay crouched over in the now filled-beyond-capacity cupboard under the stairs. He had been drifting in an out of consciousness for the last few hours. The inevitable result of a sound beating from Uncle Vernon for foolishly 'being an insolent prat'. When he had finally regained consciousness enough to realize where he was lying, Harry had been furious, but NOT at Uncle Vernon. Harry was utterly disgusted with himself. 'I _knew_ what would happen if I mouthed off to Uncle Vernon but, I goaded him anywayPRAT!!' 

This single phrase had been repeating for an entire hour and a half when he paused, mid-thought, to listen to the commotion out in the hall. A commotion that, for once, HE wasn't causing. Harry was faintly aware of the muffled sounds of his Uncle's booming voice shouting at someonewait, _shouting?!_ That couldn't be right. Why would Uncle Vernon shout at Petunia or Dudley? Intrigued, Harry listened carefully for any sound, only to cringe when he heard the unmistakable sound of his uncle's footsteps approaching his cupboard. Shaking with anticipation, Harry pressed himself as far into the far wall as possible, flinching in agony at the intensity of pain his new 'battle scars' were causing him. He clenched his eyes shut against the glare of the bright light of the hallway as a hand reached into the cupboard and reached for him. Harry yelped in sheer fright as the hand closed around the front of his shirt and, throwing all dignity aside, he tried to make himself shrink further back as he quickly murmured pitiful appeals for mercy.

When the second hand reached into the cupboard and clamped down on his shoulder, in an attempt to remove him from the cupboard, trembling in a fresh wave of pain, Harry passed out.

* (~Earlier that same day~)

Severus Snape had been livid when the Headmaster had interrupted him during his private time in his chambers for a 'cup of tea'. Oh, he had requested that Severus allow him to join him in his chambers but, as every one who knew the Headmaster on more than just a colleague/employer or student/Headmaster basis, Dumbledore never REALLY made requests. So, Severus had grudgingly allowed Albus, his 'dear old friend' and mentor to join him, utterly disrupting the dark flow of solitude that was Severus's salvation.

"Severus, my dear boy, how are you?" The Headmaster asked, an almost feral twinkle in his eye.

Warily, not liking where this conversation was ALREADY going, Severus answered, " As fine as can be expected at this time, Albus. WHY?"

"Oh, I was just wonderingyou never seem to have much planned during the summer holidays. Truly a shame".

There was that damned twinkle again. Even more suspicious, Severus paused before repeating, " _WHY_, Albus?"

The Headmaster laughed to himself softly as he regarded the on-edge, stiff postured form of Severus Snape eying him with an air of suspicion. Throwing all merriment aside, the Headmaster leaned forward so his face was barely six inches from his ex-pupils.

"I have an assignment for you, my boy, if you are willing. I can not, and WILL not tell you what it is until I have your promise to complete the task, and all that it entails. Now, you will be working with Madam Pomphrey for this but, this is all I will say until I have your agreement".

Severus sat, shocked at the sudden shift in attitude in Albus. The twinkle was gone, replaced by almost a grim expression. One not to be argued with.

Paling slightly, Severus nodded in stern agreement, not able to make much more than a gutteral groan in his throat in his anxiousness.

Almost as if a switch had been flicked, Albus was reclining in his chair again, smiling kindly. "Excellent! Now, I requested that Poppy accompany you to your destination, as we will need someone of her expertise therejust in case". Albus's face fell to a weary frown at the last part, but returned to normal when he noticed Severus watching him in well-hidden curiosity.

"Albuswhere _exactly _are you sending Poppy and I?"

Severus shifted again slightly when the feral twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eye. "You will be relieving a certain Muggle couple of their '_burden_' for the summer. Poppy has the address and you two will need to leave immediately".

As Severus headed for the hospital wing, a sinking feeling was disturbing his stomach. 'Why do I have the feeling that this is all bloody Potter's fault?' The feeling didn't abate when he saw Poppy's expression but, they headed to a safe apparating point in silence despite Severus's unanswered questions. Just as silently, Poppy handed Severus the slip of paper with the address on it, waiting for Severus to memorize it. Severus stared in dawning horror as he realized'Wisteria WalkLittle Whingingisn't that wherePOTTER!!' The last thing that Severus did before disapparating was let loose a string of curses that would make even MALFOY blush.

Truding silently up the distinctly Muggle walk-way of Wisteria Walk, Severus was desperately awaiting the moment when he could be back in his roomsFAR away from the Potter-brat. He sighed audiably in relief when he saw the sign for 'Privet Drive' and nearly ran to #4 in his impatience. Despite the late hour, Severus knocked loudly and hastily on the door, uncaring of the brashness of this act. A few moments passed before a beefy man, all neck and almost round in his blimp-ness opened the front door, looking furious.

"WHO the HELL are you and WHAT are you doing at my house?!"

The man's anger was enough to make Severus forget about Poppy's presence for a moment before she answered for him."We are here to collect Mr. Potter".

Severus was sure that in all the times he had dealt with Muggles, he had never quite seen one CHANGE COLOR before. His masked amusement was cut short however, when the man spoke again. "You-your one of THEM, aren't you?! I've told the boy before, and I'll only say this to YOU onceI DO NOT. WANT. _FREAKS_. IN MY HOUSE!!"

Madam Pomphrey could be heard stuttering in indignation in the background as Severus levelled a glare at Potter's_uncle_, was it? "We are here for Potter. Now, we can collect him peacefully, or we can make thisdifficult". Despite his soft tone, Severus was sure that even a thick Muggle could feel the dangerous venom behind his words. Snarling, Vernon nearly pushed them inside before slamming the door with a resounding BOOM.

"TAKE the bloody boyand tell that-that FREAK _Ministry_ of yours to put him up for adoption, or something because, WE DON'T WANT HIM!! I've listened to _reason_ for far too long on this mattereither take him for good, or we throw him out!! We should have drowned him like a rat when he was left on his doorstepgood-for-nothing scab that he is!!"

Severus stood stiffly, listening in silent indignation (not that he would ever ADMIT to being offended for Potter's sake, mind you) to the boy's uncle. Poppy was not so used to hiding her feelings and looked like she was barely restraining herself from hexing Mr. Dursley into oblivion.

"It was _you_, wasn't it?!" she began furiously," _YOU_. All those times I'd seen him in the hospital and noticed things that couldn't possibly have been recent. YOU did it!!"

Vernon merely sneered and went an angry purple, but this seemed to confirm Poppy's suspicions. Severus watched in confused fascination as Poppy looked ready to hex Vernon into the next century.

"You VILE, DISGUSTING, ABUSIVE SCUM!! You DARE to harm a hair on your NEPHEW's head!! You don't even DESERVE the protection 'our kind' offers you for housing the boy!!"

Severus stood stock-still, trying to process what Poppy had said. 'ABUSE?! The Dursleys ABUSED their own NEPHEW?! Because of something he could not change?!' Even Severus found himself growing furious at Vernon Dursley. However, realizing that his anger would make him dangerous if he tried to talk to _Dursley_, Severus settled for finding the boy himself. With a nod to Poppy to tell her to watch his back, he murmured a Locater Charm and let it lead himto a cupboard. His heart beat pounded as he heard the almost-inaudable sound of pained, panicky breathing coming from behind the door. With a flick of his want, the cupboard door swung open and Severus nearly cried out at what he saw.

Potter was bent nearly in half, wedging himself against the far wall. His eyes, were scrunched shut, as if he were unused to the light. The boy's face was lined with deep, purpling cuts and nearly-black bruises. Judging by the state of the boy's clothes, he was obviously not wearing any that were made for him and, as a result, his arms and legs, sticking out of the sleeves and legs of the clothing, displayed a miriad of scars from self-inflicted and abuse related wounds. The boy seemed to be unaware of who Severus was as he was begging for mercy under his breath. Reaching for the trembling boy silently, Severus frowned in dismay when the boy flinched and shied away from his touch. However, Severus knew that he had to get the boy out of the cupboard, and so, grabbing the boy's other arm, he gently pulled him from the closet. Only when the prone figure of the boy was laying limply in Severus's arms did the man realize that he must have passed out in pain. Lifting the boy, he realized that the boy was far too light for his heightwhich he noticed was considerable, indeed. 'When did THAT happen?' Severus pushed aside his confusion as the boy's new height and ('new appearance as well? Is it possible to grow a new face?!') concentrated on getting the boy to safety.

Heading out the door, hearing Poppy follow close behind with the boy's belongings, ("she must have been getting them when I was getting Potter") Severus headed for the nearest FlooFigg's place.

*

Harry woke up in a cosy-looking room with stone wall, flickering torches, and and extremely comfortable couch, on which he was laying. He was faintly aware of whispers coming from behind him and he tried to sit up to see where he was. The movement however, was unwise and elicited a pained moan from him. This seemed to have the desired effect as the people who had been whispering about him passed into his line of vision. There was Professor DumbledoreMadam Pomphreyand Professor _Snape?!_ Looking around wildly, Harry looked like he was struggling to speak. When he finally was able to manage speech, all he managed was, "Professors?Madam Pomphrey?Where? Why? How?! Remus, I've missed you!"

Everyone except Professor Snape smiled kindly at Harry, glad that he was feeling well enough to acknowledge his friend. Remus, smiling shyly, sat on the edge of the couch and looked at Harry seriously. "Harryyour uncle has been abusing you again". This was more of a statement than a question but Harry answered anyway.

"Yes, he hashe's gotten worse too. He's deemed me worthy of a wooden cane and small frying pans now," seeing the look of horror and fury on Remus's face, "but it's okay Remmy, really. No more than I deserve and I'm used to it nowreally. Don't worry".

Harry knew as soon as he began to protect his uncle's actions that it was a mistake as Remmy now looked close to tears, Albus was looking old and feeble, Madam Pomphrey looked pained and Professor Snape looked_worried_?!

"Potterhow long has_this_been going on?" Snape looked stern, his face paler than usual and his voice strained.

Nervous that he might be revealing too much, Harry replied, "Uhwell, uh since I wasum, eleven sir. BUT IT'S NOT SO BAD! REALLY!" Harry was getting desperate as even his most-hated professor looked indignant on his behalf.

" 'NOT SO BAD' Potter?! You were nearly dead with exhaustion, not to mention under-nourished when we found you and all you can say is that it's NOT SO BAD?! I would be grateful if you did not insult your elders' intelligence with that pitiful excuse!" Snape sneered viciously.

Harry, his anger, frustration and annoyance that had been building up finally boiling over, exploded. "WHY the _ HELL_ do you _PRETEND_ to care anyway?! I've been living with this for YEARS and not ONCE has anyone even askedeven PRETENDED to be interested, ever! You want to know WHY I didn't say anything?! HuH?! It's because nobody wanted to hear it!! Everyone was just FINE pretending that life was perfect for the sodding Boy-Who-Won't-Bloody-Well-Die!! You KNEW, Professor Dumbledore, you KNEW and did nothing, for _years_!! And you expect me to be _grateful _for your _rescuing_ me _now_?! _SO Sorry, YOUR LORDSHIPS, WHERE are my manners?! Thank you _SO much!" 

Everyone was taken aback by the pure venom and bitter sarcasm behind the words. Even Harry's scowl was unrivalled by Snape, the Master of Intimidation himself. Ignoring the choked sobs coming from Remus and the pleadind look of the Headmaster, Harry stormed out of the mysterious room in a fury.

When the door slammed, signifying Harry's departure, a teary-eyed Remus turned and grinned wryly at a thoroughly shocked Severus. "You saw it too, huh?"

"What?!" snapped Severus, shaking off his shock.

"Harry looked like you when he yelled at usalthough, I think he's even better than you at sneering, as disturbing as that is," Remus joked. Although Remus had merely been trying to lighten the mood by goading Snape into saying something, ANYTHING, he had no idea that that thought would haunt the man for several nights to come.

______________________________________

****

So, whadda ya think? Sorry my Chaps are so short but, when the Sev/Harry Harry/Blaise and all the secrets/intrigue/angsty comedy gets underway I PROMISE they will be longeranyway, tell me what you think. Next Chap will be happier, I PROMISE. It will have a lot of Remus/Harry (father-figure/son) fluffit will make you go 'awww!' *lol* 

__

SO, stay tuned for the next installment in which Harry tries to uncover his parentage with the help of Remus inChapter four: Sirius Questions 


End file.
